A Star Removed from the Sky
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: Lucy is removed from fairy tail and is now trying to find a new way to live. Heartbroken and abandoned she forms a guild filled with other abandoned mages. New powers are revealed and a love rival appears. First fanfic so it might have some issues. Btw the OC Michael is inspired by my best friend Alex. I used his middle and last name. Lisanna is not the bad guy!
1. Four weeks

Authors note:

This my first fan fiction and I would very much appreciate it if you would leave a review telling me how I did. Thank you to everyone who is reading my first story!

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since the last time anyone had said her name. Four weeks since anyone had looked at her. Four weeks of being abandoned by everyone who she had considered her friends... No. More than that. Her FAMILY.

Lucy kept these thoughts in her head as she sat in the darkest corner of the guild. She was watchong everyone talk to the newly rejoined member of Fairy Tail. Lucy was happy that Lisanna was home and alive, buts those feelings were completely destroyed after one week of being ignored by even her best friend. Mirajane and Elfman had never looked happier. And she had never seen such a passionate smile on Natsu's face. Even Happy was distracted. He hadn't even touched a fish since Lisanna had been back. Everyone else in the guild followed their lead. Everyone except for the lonely blonde that sat in the cold dark corner.

Lucy looked down at the pink guild mark on her hand and then back at the group of mages. She sighed and got up off of the dusty wood floor. She began to walk towards the master's office. With one last glance at her guild mark she marched through the door.

A snoring master awoke at the sound of the door opening. He opened one of his eyes and saw a depressed blonde turning to shut the door. He automatically saw the pain in her teary brown eyes and knew what she was most likely planning to do. "Master, I am leaving the guild. I am requesting that you remove my guild mark and allow me to leave.", she said while putting out her hand.

His eyes saddened at the realization that he was correct. He took her hand and waved his over the guild mark. With a flash of white the pink symbol was gone. "Goodbye my child. I wish you the best of luck on your journey from here.", replied master.

With a final hug she walked out of the office. Despite all of the noise the door made she received no glances from her ex-guildmates. She walked through the middle of the room and towards the doors. Before she opemed the door, she turned and made a L with her fingers. A single managed to slide down not only her but also her old master's cheek as well. With a final step she was outside of her old home.

Natsu looked up at the doors. He knew he heard them close. Who could have left? Natsu thought for only a second before he returned to looking and listening to Lisanna talk about Edolas. At that moment he thought he felt like something was missing but he just shrugged it off and smiled at his child hood friend.

Well thats chapter one. Let me know if I should keep writing. This chapter was kind of short so I will try to make the next one longer. Until next time!


	2. Goodbye guild, hello old friend

Authors note: Ok I am going to make this chapter longer than the other one. Please leave a review telling me what you think about it so far. Thank you for reading!

Natsus POV

"And so I finally came back from getting groceries when I saw Lucy bullying Natsu again. I spoke up and told her to stop and then I went on and started scolding Jet and Droy for bullying Elf-neechan. But Natsu stared at me and started crying. He finally said ' I found you' and tried to hug me but then Lucy beat him up again." Lisanna continued telling everyone in the guild about how it was in Edolas. I finally looked up and smelled... Tears?

I stood up and started to walk towards the smell. I followed the closest smell and saw Gramps standing in the doorway of his office with the L formed by his fingers. He had a single tear gliding down his cheek and was staring at the door.

Whatever it was he was staring at must have cried too because the second scent of tears was coming from the doors. Can doors cry? Well we can so I bet they can too! I felt proud of myself and returned to listen to Lisanna tell everyone how I got beat up by Lucy. Hmmmmmm... Lucy?

Gajeel's POV

Stupid Salamander. I bet he couldn't even recognize whose tears stained the air. Now I think I understand why she went into master's office with a guild mark and came out with a blank hand. Probably got too lonely and skipped out on the guild. Best wishes Bunny girl.

Normal POV

Gajeel and master both formed an L with their fingers as they stared at the door. Only two out of the dozens of people noticed their only Celestial mage leaving the guild that she had always wanted to join.

Lucy walked towards her apartment while walking on the edge of the wall like always. The boatmen even forgot to to tell her watch out or be careful. When she finally reached her home she walked in and grabbed the bag that was on the floor. She had already sold her other stuff and told the landlady that she was leaving. She left a note on the floor, just in case any of her old friends decided that thet finally missed her. She walked put of the building and moved towards the train station. Suddenly a person came crashing into her. As she fell on the ground the other person fell into the river she had always been warned to be careful around. The irony of it all. She leaned towards the river and saw a familiar face riding on a pair of giant fish. Yukino?

"Im so sorry Yukino! Here let me help you." yelled Lucy.

" No im fine but thanks anyway! Actually I came here looking for you! Do you want to make a guild with me?" Yukino yelled as she returned to shore.

" Absolutely! Now lets hurry and catch a train so we can get away from this trash town!" Lucy replied at her friend.

Lucy met Yukino before she joined fairy tail. About two months after she ran away. They actually saved a town from a demon that had two zodiac keys. They each took a key. Lucy took Cancer and Yukino took Pisces. After that they parted ways to find a guild to join but they were always friends because they got along very well and they were both celestial wizards. Now they had both been kicked out of their guilds.

Two stars removed from the sky.

They got up and ran towards the train station. They were laughing and smiling while they dodged carts of food and people of the town. They received either waves from the townspeople or yells telling them to watch where they were going. A few times they even got the finger, but they only stuck out their tongues and kept running. Nothing in the world could stop them, until they ran by Fairy Tail. Lucy stopped and glanced at the building. Yukino gave her a puzzled look and followed her gaze. "Fairy Tail? Is this the guild you got kicked out of? "

Lucy replied with a small nod. Yukino walked up to the door and spit on the ground in front of it. With a satisfied smile she marched back towards Lucy. For a few seconds Lucy sat in awe of what Yukino did, but then she fell on the ground laughing. Yukino joined her but then yelped. "The train! The train! We've got to catch the train!"

Lucy's eyes widened and then she sprung back up to her feet. Yukino grabbed her hand and lead the way in running to the train station. When they got there they boarded the train just mere seconds before it was going to leave. After they found their seats Lucy realized she was missing a shoe. One of her favorite high heels was gone leaving her foot bare and vulnerable. With a groan she grabbed a new pair from her bag. Where on earth could she have left the other one? Well wherever it was she wasn't going to get it back because she was never going back to that town. And even if she ever did go back there was no way in hell she was going near fairy tail. Ever again.

One hour later...

"Hey I think the snow finally stopped! "

Natsu looked outside of the window and saw that Mira was correct. Everyone started running home including him. When he got outside he law a lump in the snow. He ignored it and ran home with Happy flying right above him.

If only Natsu had taken a look at whatever was buried in the snow.

If only he had looked outside of the door where the smell of tears had been coming from.

If only he remembered that he had another friend who was a girl, then he would have learned right then that his best friend was long gone.

If only he had realized right then that half of his life was on a train over 50 miles away from him.

If only he remembered Lucy.

Ok there's chapter 2. I'll try to update at least once every week. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Until next time!


	3. Stellar Luna

Sorry for the long time it took me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I now presen chapter 3!

* * *

Six months later...

" Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Natsu sat at the bar with his hand on his chin. A confused look planted on his face while he squezed his eyes together in concentration. " I know I'm forgetting something..."

" Hey flame-breath! Finally realize you're missing your brain?" The ice wizard approached him wearing only his boxers.

" No, I'm forgetting something you snowmann stripper! I know something is missing, but I forgot what it was!"

" So you remember you forgot something but you forgot the thing you remembered you forgot? Wait what did I just say?!"

" I don't know!" Blue and orange auras erupted from the corner of the guild. Both mages prepared for a fight but then Natsu grabbed his head trying to remember what he was forgetting. " I just can't remember! I'm going for a walk!" Natsu stomped put of the guild leaving Gray in a fighting position with no one to fight.

"Jeez... Whats his problem?" Just then Gray finally noticed he was only in his boxers and set out on the adventure of finding his pants before a certain girlfriend of his beat him up with her armor.

" Stupid ice bastard..." Natsu kept cursing under his breath as his feet were moving him. He marched out the guild and headed to where his feeet felt like taking him.

The object that he had seen buried in the snow all that time ago was now exposed and visible, so that if a certain dense pink haired dragon slayer picked it up, he would recognize it from all those times she had carried it and complained but always refused to get rid of it due to her love of beauty. Its identity known but unknown by the dragon slayer who waltzed by it. The object still missed by its master. The start to this screwed up version of a fairy tale.

* * *

Natsu found himself walking down a familiar street. His mind was busy and his feet were carrying him to a place he hadn't been to in months. Before he knew it he was jumping through an opened window into a room.

He couldn't even recognize it. No furniture and a dusty floor. The room was sad and lonely. Natus showed his sympathetic face as he scanned the room. His eyes finally landed upon the dusty, yellowed paper that lay in front of the door. He walked over and picked it up. It read:

' To whoever finally missed me.'

Dear you,

If you have found this note it means you are either the new person moving in or a fairy tail member. I have some farewells to say.

Mira: You were a very great friend. I am very happy that you finally have your Lisanna back. Also, don't stop trying to make couples! Fairy Tail needs them!

Levy-chan: If you look behind the plant in the back of the guild you will find the rest of my story. Also thank for being my best friend. P.S. I hope that Gajeel will return your feelings!

Happy: I will miss you! I hope you get Carla to like you! I wish you delicious fish and a happy life!

Lisanna: I never got to say hi, so hi! Also I don't blame you for being ignored. I am very happy you are back.

Gray: Get over that bad habit! I will miss you, you were like a big brother!

Erza: Thank you for being my big sister! Love you big sis! Miss you already!

And finally Natsu: I hate you. Some nakama you are, you called yourself a best friend... yeah right. A real best friend would have remembered his best friend.

Love(not to you Natsu),

Lucy Lucky Heartfilia

The dragon slayer for the first time ever felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek. A salty smell following it. The small drop finally fell from his cheek and landed on the dusty floor. The only spot behind his footprints that was clean. Only one word escaped his mouth, " Lucy?"

* * *

Natsus POV

Thats what I forgot. I forgot Lucy. Im crying. Dammit. Shes gone. I looked at the date of the letter and froze. The letter wss written six months ago. How could I not have noticed she was gone for six months?

I folded up the note and and folded up the note and jumped back out of the window. Within five minutes I was inside the guild. No one noticed her absence.

" Gramps! Get your ass out here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs until he finally came out of his office.

" What is it?"

" Since when did Lucy leave?!" I demanded.

" Just now figured out she was gone eh? Well it can't be helped. That was the reason she left" A few surprised looks were now facing us but he continued. " Lucy Heartfilia is no longer in Fairy Tail."

" What!?" Everyone in the whole guild shouted.

"Hey everyone!" Cana shouted," looks like a new guild is in second place for strongest guild! Some new guild called Stellar Luna!"

" Let me see the magazine Cana." Mirajane walked over and took it from the drunk girl's hands and read the information. "Guild of five. Jessica Jane, Yukino, Jamie Smith, Michael Bridge, and master... Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

Da da dum. Review and tell me if you want more. Wow! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Until next time!


	4. One screwed up Cinderella story

Sorry for the cliff hanger! Here's Chapter4 and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Tip: If you love nalu read stories by LaynaPanda.

* * *

" What!?" The whole guild stared in horror and bewIlderment at that last name written in the magazine.

Mira flipped to the photoshoot and sure enough. There she was. Wearing her blue outfit and pigtails and smiling while holdong up all of her keys.

In another picture she was standing back to back with a boy her same age with short brown hair and hazelish green eyes. He was only centimeters taller than her. They were staring at each other while they were holding hands and smiling.

With that last picture the fire mage lost it. He started growling and was slowly being engulfed by his own flames. His eyes filled with jealousy and hate while he tightened his fists. "Who the hell is that?" Natsu managed to grumble out.

" Hmmmmm... It says here his name is Michael Bridge." Mira pointed towards the bottom of the photo.

The description said the names of everyone in the photo. Natsu almost expected Lucy's name to end in Bridge instead of Heartfilia. His jealousy was getting the best of him because her name was exactly the same as it had been her whole life.

Next Mira turned to the inter view section. After skimming through the interviews, she found the one titled master.

* * *

Q: So Lucy, why did you found Stellar Luna?

A: Well, my old guild ignored me and forgot about me. After I think about four weeks I got my guild mark removed and packed up all my things and when I got outside, I ran into my old friend Yukino. You know. That girl who is the owner of the other two zodiac keys in my guild. Now, we have all of the twelve zodiac keys. Hence the name ' Stellar Luna'. It has to do with celestial stuff and it sounds awesome! After Yukino we found Michael, then Jessica, and then Jamie. We had all been ignored or kicked out by our old guilds so we all made a guild together. We were all like shooting stars. We were kicked out of our sky and couldn't return. Except we found eachother. Thats also why our guild mark looks like a shooting star. And it has devil horns and a book in the background because I remember some good friends I had back in my guild called demon and bookworm.

Q: Is everyone in your guild a celestial mage?

A: No. But I will not reveal their magic. You'll have to wait until the Grand Magic Games!

Q: Are you going to compete in the grand magic games?

A: Absolutely! My guild is trying to outshine the current strongest guild. Ummm... Fairy... Fairy Tail? Yeah! We can't wait to see them!

Q: Are you single? Have you already had a boyfriend and your first kiss?

A: Well... I am single. I have never had a boyfriend or my first kiss. I guess after my heart got broken I won't let anyone get that close to me. Someone from my old guild was the cause of this.

Q: Well what about Michael?

A: What?! Michael is my best friend! I... don't know if I like him like that... but he is the most precious thing I have right now. No further next question!

Q: What guild did you come from?

A: I have no clue. I lost my memories of everything about my old guild. I only remember demon and bookworm. And... a lot of pain from my favorite color.

Q: What is your favorite color?

A: Pink.

* * *

That was the end of it. It was like fate was purposely trying to screw up Natsu's happiness. ' Pain from my favorite color pink'. Who else could that have been referring to? And her memory was gone. All she remembers is Mira, Levy, and the pain she felt because of Natsu.

After two minutes of everyone looking sympatheticly at Natsu while he played that last answer through his head, he finally went sprinting from the room. Tears were threatening to fall and he didn't want everyone to see him cry.

When he started to run from the doors, his foot got caught on something and he fell. He looked back and his heart cracked even more. A very worn out high heel was tangled with his foot.

It was old and damaged by all the time it had been out in the weather. And on the heel was the signature of the one and only... Lucy Heartfilia.

After he picked up the shoe he finally lost it. All the tears he tried to hold back were falling. The whole town probably heard the pained yell that escaped his mouth. "Lucy!"

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a forest...

"Now dodge!"

The boy tried to dodge the whip and suceeded, only to be taken down by a blast of sand.

"Lucy! Thats cheating! You called out Scorpio while you already were using the whip! I'm not a good multitasker!"

" Well sorry Michael but they won't play fair at the Grand Magic Games! Jess! You're next!"

Lucy was helping to train her guild members to get a little stronger.

" Master! It's already sundown! We should head back to the guild!" Her best girl-friend Yukino called out to her.

"Fine. You got lucky Jess! Everyone back to the guild!" Lucy yelled at the other four mages that were there with her.

After a long hike through the forest they came across the huge building that lay on a tall hill. The greatest view of the stars was seen from up there, so of course Stellar Luna called this their home.

Everyone went to their rooms and passed out from exhaustion, but their master was curled up in a ball silently sobbing to herself. "Fairy Tail... I'll see you in two months."

* * *

Yeah! Another chap done! Leave a review and tell me how I did. Until next time! Love ya all!


	5. The top eight

Sorry for the long time it took me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was working on my other stories and I finally got some time off from school so I decided to write another chapter. I was sitting here going "whats gonna happen next?" I caught myself in my own cliffhanger! Isn't that just sad. Ok I am gonna shut up now. Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

After two months of training...

Fairy Tail

"Ok everyone! Quiet down! I have decided who will be going to represent Fairy Tail! Natsu! Gray! Erza! Gajeel! Wendy! Show everyone that Fairy Tail is still the best! Everyone wish luck to these groups!"

Master Makarov showed the guild the L and yelled out these words. "Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The whole guild was excited to go back to the Grand Magic Games again. Some were just itching to watch violence while others were expecting to see Lucy with her new guild. Though she wouldn't remember them. Or so they thought.

* * *

Stellar Luna

"Ok! Everyone get ready! We leave for the games in five minutes!"

The mwmbers of the star guild were busy packing and running around the guild. But they all knew that their master was reluctant to go. They all know that she remembers every damn thing about Fairy Tail. But they are sworn to secrecy because they will definetly run into them once they arrive. Lucy yelled that they were leaving as they began the march to the train station. With one last mumble under her breath she walked. "See you soon minna."

* * *

Time Skip: they arrive at the entry competition

The giant ball hadn't changed... much. Now it was a little bigher and a different color. It was the same annoumcer too. "Hello guilds! Its the same as always! Eight teams will advance and you all most finish together! Lets get this party started! Goooooooooo!"

* * *

Another time skip cause I don't know how to write when they are competing for the top 8 spots :)

"Congratulations to our eight guilds! In last place we had Quatro Cerberus! Before them we had Blue Pegasus! And before them Mermaid Heel! And before them Twilight Ogre! And before them Lamia Scale! And before them Sabertooth! And before them Fairy Tail! And in first place Stellar Luna! Once again Congratulations! We will start tomorrow but until then have fun!"

* * *

The most poular bar for the Grand Magic Games...

Fairy Tail had already made it to the bar and were all laughing and talking while swimging around alcohol. When the doors to the bar flew open the whole guild went silent. A very familiar head of hair led four other people to a table on the other side of the bar.

"Oh no. They're already here. Dammit." Lucy was trying to ignore the other guild inside of the bar.

"Calm down Lucy. They'll probably just sit there and stare..." Jessica was cut off by Michael. "Prepare to eat your words cause here they come."

"God dammit." Lucy's head fell to the table but came back up when a group of Fairy Tail people confronted them.

"Hi. We're Fairy Tail. Aren't you Stellar Luna?" Erza was speaking to them.

"Yep thats us. I'm Jamie. Thats Michael, Jessica, Yukino, and our master Lucy."

"Oh. Well its nice to meet all of you! Cause we've heard a lot about you. So Lucy. We heard you don't remember your old guild? Except for Demon, bookworm, and pain from pink?"

'So they already heard my lies.'Lucy thought. "Yeah. I only remember that much. And it is great to finally meet you all. Well its about time that we get going!"

"Wait! Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Erza. Thats Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu."

"Oh well once again its nice to meet you! Bye!" Jamie quickly started shooing away her guild. But Lucy couldn't help it. Before she left she put a L on the table so that everyone could see. And then she and her guild ran away before Fairy Tail had time to react.

All that happened were some tears and remarks. Happy was the first one to say, "Lucy does remember." But what he said next he wished he could take back. "Why? Why does Lucy hate us?

* * *

Outside of the bar...

"Dammit Lucy! Why did you do that? Now they know!" Michael was shaking Lucy and bombarding her with questions.

"They deserved to know! Especially Mira and Levy and Happy. And now Natsu knows that it is him especially that I hate. Now lets get back to the hotel before we get paraded by a pack of confused fairies."

They all began to sprint to the hotel before nightfall.

* * *

Ok theres chapter 5! It feels good to write! Love ya all! Until next time!


	6. Feelings connected by a shooting star

Here's the next chapter. I am writing the next chapter of Hey Lucy and will probably update it tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Feel free to PM me anytime. I love getting feed back. Here's Chapter 6!

At the hotel on the 7th floor...

Fairy Tail

All five of the mages plus Happy were busy. Erza and Gray were sleeping on their bed. Happy curled up with them. Wendy and Carla were on Wendy's bed. She had been crying for hours on end and had finally fallen asleep. Gajeel, of course, didn't give two shits and was raiding the fridge with Lily. But the last one was sitting at the window staring at the sky.

He was probably the one hurting the most. His gaze was pointing at the moon. The pale surface of the moon and the many spots of light that decorated the black plain called the night sky. All of the constellations gazing down at earth. The luminous light reflected off of the tear that glided down his cheek.

A small breeze blew from the open window, blowing the strands of pink hair from his eyes. His onyx eyes staring at the pure white stars. Only one thing was flowing through his brain, "I only remember pain from the color pink."

'What did I do? I... I... I forgot about her. Eight months and four months ago she was all alone. I had ignored her. I spent four weeks catching up with Lisanna, even when she talked about stuff that I was there for. How lonely was Lucy? Why didn't she try to talk to me? Did she want me to catch up with Lisanna? Was she trying to be respectful and not interrupt? She knew how close we were and how much it hurt when she was gone, which means she was probably trying to let us get that close again... even if it meant she was left alone. Dammit... she is too nice.' Natsu was thinking to himself and finally figured out the truth.

Now, tears were spilling like a waterfall. For once, Natsu burned. His eyes and heart stung and burned. The teardrops shimmered in the moonlight. They looked like a drop of moonlight, with a special extra feauture added. His tears were strange, not normal. It looked like a small fire was inside each drop. Because dragons only cry when they lose a mate or feel deep deep pain. Natsu didn't notice his tears until one fell onto his hand. Once his eyes spotted the flame memories of Igneel took over his brain.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Igneel! Not that I'm complaining or anything... but why don't dragons cry?"

"Well... the only time you or I will ever cry is if we feel a deep dark pain or if a girl dies. If your tears are normal then she was not your mate. But, if your tears have your element, fire in our case, then she was the mate. Dragons mate for life. Once you find out, if she's not dead, then you must get her. Or else you will never be happy again. You might even die from heartbreak.", said Igneel.

"Girls are weak. Who needs em?" Natsu didn't think girls were important at all.

Igneel chuckled in reply. "You will need one eventually. No matter how much you run or fight it, love isn't going away." He smiled and patted Natsu's head.

* * *

Present...

A small fire blazed inside of the small drops of liquid. For fire dragons must have had the strangest tears of all. Fire inside of water. Something everyone thought was impossible. Then again, Natsu having a crush was also thought to be impossible. What did Gajeel and Wendy cry? Blocks of iron and gusts of wind? Well the thought of Gajeel crying or even getting a girl was also considered impossible. Maybe even more than impossible.

The fire mage whispered one last thing before drifted off into sleep. "Goodnight Lucy. I...I love you." A final tear fell as his eyes shut. A shooting star flying across the sky as he finally fell aleep.

* * *

Top floor of the hotel...

Stellar Luna

Lucy stood on the balcony of the room. Leaning on the railing as she watched the stars. Everyone else in her guild was asleep. Even Plue was snoring on Lucy's bed. Waiting for his beloved owner to come and snuggle him like always.

She felt wetness on her hand and looked down. A teardrop rolled off of the back of her hand and landed on the stone railing. Another softly fell onto her bare feet.

This happened very night. Ever since she left Fairy Tail. At first Yukino would try to comfort her, but after a month of constant tears she gave up. She cries herself to sleep every night, sometimes she cries all night. Because she missed Fairy Tail. She missed her pink guild mark and 70,000 jewel apartment. She missed Happy always saying Aye or teasing her. She missed Gray constantly stripping. She missed Erza yelling at Gray for stripping. She missed talking about her book with Levy. She missed Gajeel calling her bunny girl. She missed Mira trying to match her up with every guy in the guild. She missed Wendy calling her Lucy-san. But most of all she missed Natsu.

The dense idiot that used to be her best friend.

The man who fought with his two fists and fire.

The one with pink hair, fange and great abs.

The man that she fell head over heels for after they went on their first mission together.

The dragon slayer whos life revolves around food and fighting.

The one who forgot her but she can never forget.

After the Grand Magic Games she thought they would be closer than ever, but as soon as they got back to the guild he had a different plam. When everyone was celebrating their victory she got the courage to tell everyone everything about Edolas. And when she wasn't talking, she was on a mission witth Natsu and Happy. Lucy had tried to stand with everyone and listen, but there was no room. So she sat in the dark corner of the guild and listened from there. And after a while she would grab a solo mission and go on it. She never accepted the reward though, because she knew she wouldn't be around long enough for the next rent payment.

She never blamed Lisanna though. If her friends really cared then they would have remembered her. She never really got to talk with Lisanna, so she didn't know anything about her. She couldn't be mad at someone she didn't know.

Lucy finally started to get drowsy and went back inside. She grabbed Plue and layed down in bed. With a final tear she closed hsr eyes. A shooting star flew througn the sky.

* * *

Little did Natsu and Lucy know, but they had seen the exact same shooting star.

* * *

Ok! Thanks for reading and Love ya all! Until next time!


	7. The Games Begin

Gomen! I have three other stories besides this one that I was updating! There called A Dragon's Star, My High School Fairy 'Tail', and Hey Lucy. I'm gonna try to update them all today or tomorrow... hopefully. And don't forget to review/follow/fav! Here is chapter seven!

* * *

8th floor. ..

Stellar Luna

The sun slowly shined through the now open window of Lucy's room, burning her eyes with the sudden brightness. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes and bblinked until her vision was back to normal. Yawning she sat up in the bed of the master's suite for the Grand Magic Games. She looks down and sees that Plue had gone back to the Celestial spirit world.

Lifting her head back up she searched the huge room. As she reached out her arms to stretch she felt something fall out of her grasp. Silently praying to herself that she didn't just drop Plue, she looked down. She sighed in relief as she put a hand on her heart. It was only Romeo.

Now, don't get the wrong idea. Romeo is not Macao's son, but a pillow. After the first day of being gone from Fairy Tail, she had gotten so lonely that she stooped down to hugging a pillow at this hotel that she and Yukino were staying at. After feeling how soft it was, she started to discuss all her problems with it. So, she kindasortamaybetookitwithoutpermission. After seeing that the pillow was stealing her free time, she named it Romeo.

She, after patting Romeo on the head, began to search her room again. Dark brown eyes finally stopping when she saw the bathroom. Sighing she looks into her mirror. When she saw her reflection, she gasped in surprise.

Her golden yellow hair was matted and everywhere. Her chocolate brown eyes were puffy from crying and bloodshot for staying up so late. There was even a tear still in her hair. She watched it finally slide down a splatter on contact with floor.

The clock read 6:18 a.m. The games don't start for another four hours and none of her guildmates were awake yet, or so she thought. After a quick lap around the room grabbing things, she returned to the bathroom and started the bath water. She needed to relax before she had to face Fairy Tail again.

Now, they know she remembers every damn thing they did, who she missed, and who she hated. They weren't exactly going to shrug it off either. She may not have known them their whole lives, but she knew enough to know she was going to get lectured, questioned, and ,most likely, pushed against a wall while all of these things were taking place.

With a deep sigh Lucy stripped down, putting on her usual towel, and slid into the steamy water. Instantly, she felt relief wash over her. It felt like all her aching muscles were healed and all her stress vaporized. She slid her head under the water and felt all the tear stains disappear and her hair flatten back down. She threw her head up and shook her hair, not caring that she got water everywhere. She'd take a deep rectangle filled with hot water over an ice cream any day.

Lucy's POV

Today's the day. In another four hours I'm going to once again be in the Grand Magic Games. But, this time as the master of Stellar Luna. I should have expected that Fairy Tail would get into tye games. They are called 'Fiore's Strongest' for a reason. But I was hoping that I wouldn't have to confront them. Seeing them just brought back painful and home sickening memories.

And, of course, HE is with them. I'm surprised that he hasn't surpassed Erza in strength yet. She said herself that he would be the one to surpass her. I have no idea why I was hoping he wouldn't be here. Its like hoping for your dog to clean up its own, a stupid childish desire.

He's the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail. The leader and name of Fairy Tail's strongest team. The man who has not only fought, but beat anyone who threatens him or Fairy Tail. The son of Igneel. And... the only one who has made me fall head over heels for him without him even trying.

Natsu Dragneel. That dense, childish, pink haired idiot who can whoop your ass if you mess with him or any of his nakama. The most badass fighter with the kindest heart and most adorable smile. That same guy who used to be my best friend, and now is my biggest regret.

I remember my mother explained this situation to me. She said that when you fall in love, you give that person half of your heart. At that point, your heart is already split in two. You can't live with half of a heart. But, if they return your feelings, they will give half of their heart. But... if they don't return your affection... they will throw your heart back at you. And then you have to mend the pieces back together, building a wall to keep anything from hurting your heart again while its healing. And if I'm correct, Natsu threw my heart back at me.

Not that he cared anyway though. He's probably going out with Lisanna right now... maybe even engaged or married or a father or... Lucy! Calm down! Hes not married or a dad. Hopefully.

When I looked at my hand, my fingers were all pruny. Crap! I sprinted out of the tub and started to drain the water. Ewww. The water was gray and specks of dirt were floating on the surface. Has it been that long since I took a bath?

Well, the clock says 7:30. That was only an hour? What else am I gonna do? Ding! I look over and see a magazing just slid through the mailslot. Yeah! Its Sorcerer Weekly! Scrambling to grab it I sit back onto my bed and excitedly look at the cover. This week, its Lamia Scale. Lyon was standing using his ice magic on the cover. The only thing in the photoshoot was Sherry posing in a binkin and a few pictures of her trying to get Lyon to notice. His facial expression shows hes not interested.

But, after the photoshoot, there was a quiz for which wizard bachelor you would be with. That sounds interesting. I grabbed a pen and started to fill out the questionare. After twenty questions, I see page 88 is the guy. Slowly searching through the magazine, I find the page. Taking a deep breath, I turn to see.

There on the piece of paper is a man standing with a fire ablaze in his hands. A big toothy grin plastered on his face with his pink hair cobering a little of his forehead. In bold print at the bottom it says 'Natsu Dragneel'. I look ober at the personality traits and see I got a... twenty out of twenty. Looking down at the grading box it says for a twenty out of twenty, "Soul mates! Go ask him out already!"

Fuck! I threw the magazine hard against the wall and started cursing to no tomorrow. Why? Why him for Gods sakes? Dammit! "Ummmmm... you ok Luce?"

Startled I look up and see a half naked Michael standing with his hair everywhere and his eyes barely open. And damn, did he have nice abs. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"Na. I was gonna wake up anyways. But i thought you were getting assaulted or something."

"Gomen! Im fine. Just a dumb magazine. Don't worry about it. Oh... and... um... you might want to get dressed. You're um... not wearing a shirt."

He smirked at me and flexed. "What? Don't you like what you see?"

I blushed and threw a pillow at him, which he caught easily. "Hey! Why'd you throw Romeo at me?"

I froze and saw Romeo was in his arms. "No!" I jumped at him and tackled him, ripping the pillow from his grasp. And just for good measure, wacked him across the face. Also, sticking out my tongue and waving as I ran for my life.

"Oh oh oh. Its on!" He chased after me as I ran screaming down the hall. All of my guildmates were watching from their doorways and laughing. This guild, was very fun to be in.

* * *

7th floor...

Fairy Tail

All of the mages were awake. Erza was brushing her teeth while Gray ran a brush through her hair. Wendy was putting on shoes while Gajeel was, still, raiding the fridge with Lily.

But the last dragon slayer was standing on the balcony of the room. Its not fair. Their master gets a room, then they all have to share. But, the inly part of the room he liked was the balcony. All of his time was spent on the balcony, no matter what weather it was.

And once he heard Wendy mumble something, he finally lost it. "Ne Carla. Will we have to fight Lucy-san?"

The pinkette smashed his fist on the railing and walked to the door of the room. Before he exited he replied to Wendy. "I'm not fighting serious. I will not hurt her anymore." Finishing his statement by slamming the door. All the Fairy Tail mages sighed and continued doing what they were doing. That was the tenth time hes done that.

Natsu slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs that go to the lobby. What he saw running down them, made him instantly freeze. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes were glued on the people running. "No! I surrender! I surrender! Mercy!"

"You ain't getting out of this one Luce! Incoming!" The man he recognized as Michael threw a pillow at Lucy and it hit her in the gut, slamming her against the wall. He ran up to her and grabbed it again, threating her and saying "Apologize now or its going to the face."

She sat up as if nothing happened and smiled. "Fine! Just give me Romeo!" She reachd out and grabbed the pillow from him. And... then she looked over at Natsu. She froze as soon as she saw him, just like he had with her. Michael got up and went to her side asking what was wrong. Then he looked at the dragon slayer and understood. Anger boiled up inside him as he walked toward the pinkette. Pure anger was what he helt, and he knew that his master was probably about to cry seeing her old friend there. But, Michael didn't know the dragon slayer felt the same way.

Natsu felt the tears building up in his eyes, but refused to cry. He didn't want to show anyone his tears. Lucy already knew she was going to cry, but then she saw Michael start walking towards the dragon slayer. She instantly jumped out to grab his shoulder. He turned around with a surprised look on his face. An eyebrow raised in question. She looked at him and he knew that she wanted to talk to the pinkette. Alone.

Natsu watched him bow and say, "As you wish master." Lucy smiled at him and he walked back to the door, heading up to his room. Leaving the two old guildmates to talk. Lucy was the first one to break the ice. "So... how have you been? Its been a while. Like eight or nine months right?"

Natsu's heart cracked and he opened his mouth to reply. "Yeah. I guess it has been a while. Everyone at Fairy Tail is doing fact, Mira and Levy have been missing you. Now Levy and Gajeel are going out. You? Whats it like being a master of a guild?"

"Well, this guild of mine is quite a handful. Michael is the only guy. Oh. That was Michael back there. We were just... having a pillow fight? Yeah. Being master is pretty cool. Except that I bet my guildmates are stronger than me. All of them are so strong. And... Levy and Gajeel eh? Finally. It took them long enough. Tell Levy-chan I ssaid congratulations."

Before Lucy knew it she was crying. Before Natsu could reach out to her and talk, she whispered, "Goodbye... Natsu." She ran away and to the 8th floor, tears sparkling as they flew around her face. Leaving Natsu to wipe away his own tears. Each walking towards their rooms. Both shutting the door and sliding down it. And, at the same time saying, "I missed you", before they fell asleep for a while.

* * *

At 10:00am...

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Erza shook the pink haired mage until his eyes fluttered open. Gray walked over and said, "Ok he's up. Lets go! The games start now! We're late!"

Natsu bolted straight up and opened the door, running out with all his guildmates following. All of them running towards the lobby of the hotel. Right in front of them was Stellar Luna desperately running towards the arena like them. When Michael turned and saw them, he punched a rainbow haired girl and pointed. She turned and then motioned for everyone to keep running. All of them picking up the speed to reach the arena.

Actually, both guilds arrived at the same time. Running to their spots on the bleachers. Stellar Luna didn't have anyone else there, but Fairy Tail had the whole guild waiting for them. Makarov impatiently tapping his foot and giving them all an Erza glare. They apologized to the announcers and sat down. "Ok! We have our last two guilds so lets get started! Our first battle will be between the first and second placing guilds. Oh, this is gonna be a good fight! Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail vs Lucy HHeartfilia of Stellar Luna! "

Natsu and Lucy froze in terror. All of Fairy Tail turned away in sadness and all of Stellar Luna patted Lucy on the back while whe hid her face. Erza walked to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to try. For Fairy Tail."

Natsu turned away and started to walk to the center of the arena, where Lucy was already waiting. They locked eyes and waited for the signal. "Ok get ready...", Natsu set his fists on fire and Lucy grabbed her keys and whip. "And... go!"

It was chaos. Lucy jumped up and tried to hit him with her whip, and he caught it and pulled her down. He lunged at her with his fist and she dodged and yelled, "Open gates of the golden bull and the archer! Taurus and Sagittarius!"

The two appeared and went after Natsu while Lucy got her whip back. Sadly, they were defeated when Natsu used his dragon roar on them. But, the time was quickly running out as they continued to match eachothers strength. "You've gotten stronger Luce!" Natsu yelled as he dodged herwhip.

"You have no right to call me that! You lost that privilege 9 months ago!" She yelled back as she landed on the ground.

She sighed and said, "Is it already time to use that?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as she brought out her Gemini key. "Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!"

Gemi and Mini appeared as Lucy. Once again, in a bath towel. Lucy blushed as the crowd whistled. But then, both Lucy and Gemini stood back to back and put one of their hands forward together. They both began to chant something no one but Stellar Luna had heard before.

"I am the queen of stars.

I am a shooting star that fell from my original sky.

I control the gates of constellations.

I summon the power of all the removed stars,

The stars removed from their skies.

Give me the power,

Of Stellar Luna!"

Instantly, a whole galaxy of just stars appeared around her. The whole arena was black with only the stars shining in random places. Natsu could sense the danger of this spell. Something made him actually tremble in fear. The stars started to all come together, forming a ball around Lucy's hands. She yelled and threw it at Natsu.

Before the attack hit him though, the timer for the thirty minutes was up. The arena returned to normal and the crowd was left with their mouths hanging wide open. Stellar Luna was smirking while all of the other guilds were cowering in fear. Even Fairy Tail was gaping at the spectacle that just occured. Natsu was on the floor 2ith his fands in front of his face. He looked up and sighed in relief at the fact he was still in one piece.

"Wow! What a great fight! But sadly, it ends in a draw. 5 points for both guilds! Now, we will have our mystery event! Everyone pick a member and send them forward!" The announcer's voice brought everyone back to their senses.

Lucy walked back to Stellar Luna's booth and received high fives from all the guild members. The rainbow haired girl raised her fist in the air and started to walk to the arena floor. "Go Jamie!" Stellar Luna cheered her on. Toby from Lamia Scale, Eve from Blue Pegasus, some guy from Twilight Ogre, Wendy from Fairy Tail, and members from Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus all walked down to the arena floor. Allof them rreceiving cheers from their guild and crowd.

"This guilds will all be fighting eachother wearing a blindfold. All magic is aallowed. Everyone get on your blindfolds and get ready!"

Everyone had one of the staff tie on their blindtols and place them on a spot on the ground. "Get ready and... go!"

Right off the bat everyone started running around randomly and screaming while randomly firing magic. Only one stood still. It was Jamie. She took a deep slow breath and spread out her arms. "Rainbow Slash!"

Every color of the rainbow in the form of a magic beam hit every mage. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and indigo. One for each of the other members. As soon as the beams hit the mages, they all were shocked and fell to the ground. But the blue one hit a wall. Wendy had used her dragon senses to sense it coming.

"Roar of the air dragon!" Wendy sent an attack towards Jamie, but she quickly dodged it and raised her hand. "Rainbow's Blade!"

The colors all combined into a sword. Wendy dodged it, but it followed her movements. With a scream and a blade to the leg, Wendy fell down and passed out. Jamie ran a hand through her short hair and removed the blindfold. Smiling and waving as she walked to the center of the arena. She yelled, "Thats how we do it in Stellar Luna!"

"Well, that didn't take as long as we hoped... so I guess we're done for the day! See you for tomorrow's battle?" The announcer called out in a very disappointed voice and the crowd responded with a disapointed groan and a slow walk towards the exit. The guilds running down to collect their wounded members.

After Fairy Tail got Wendy, they heard a snap. When they turned towards the direction of the noise they saw an empty booth. Natsu stood up and sniffed the air. He could smell Stellar Luna's scent fading away from that empty booth. Probably back to the hotel.

"Is Wendy ok?" Mira was kneeling down next to Erza who was holding Wendy. "Yay. She's fine. That was rainbow magic that was used against her. It causes no exterior damage, but it paralyzes all muscles and shuts down your brain. She should wake up in another eight hours." Mira smiled and helped Erza to start carrying Wendy towards the hotel. All of Fairy Tail followed them. Today was going to be, an... interesting day.

* * *

Yeah! Longest chapter ever written! Leave a review follow/fav or just PM me. Love ya all! Until next time!


End file.
